New Life
by Pirate Kazumi
Summary: Baily Dathechi (OC) has returned from Japan after her GCSE's only to find that she will be with Ren from Nu'est for the next two years. She is overjoyed but she has many secrets and is worried about how he will react if he found out. Love will bloom and will be put through many winters - can they survive this long battle? lots of swearing and self harming ref's
1. Chapter 1

**Baily**

I heard the ranting and raving from outside the classroom – I just nodded with everything the girl was shouting with pursed lips.

'Baily is a snarky, cunning and mischievous cow! She's fat and ugly – has a weird personality and listens to emo and foreign music. She's not athletic and has a morbid sense of humour. I am not saying anything horrible about her – I am just stating facts and the truth.' She stated. I continued bobbing my head up and down. Now I feel tired.

'She's not fat or ugly!' Amy said in the subjects defence. 'She grew up listening to the genre of music she likes and at least she isn't a slut like you!' Amy began to shout blindly at the other girl who I think was Kayleigh – she's a bitch.

I looked in through the window of the door to see Kayleigh snap, she began to stamp her way towards Amy, arm raised to slap her as Amy braced herself for impact. I barely got there in time to grab Kayleigh's hand and twist it behind her back – shock emerged from everybody's face's, they hadn't notice me enter the class. Swearing stringed out of Kayleigh's mouth and turned to face me, her face red with anger.

'Who the fuck are you?' she snarled, struggling to escape from my iron grip. I began to laugh hysterically, tears springing to my eyes. I wiped them away slowly. 'Well?' she demanded.

'You know, you really shouldn't talk about people if you don't even recognise the subject of the conversation.' I told her tilting my head slightly to the left smiling.

'Baily?' Kayleigh's eyes widened and her face paled. 'N-n-no, it can't be. I would recognise you instantly' she shook her head furiously.

Had I changed that much? I knew I'd lost weight, I had to be told that apparently my baby fat had gone (I didn't believe them until now) and I had my last growth spurt – I'm now the small height of 5 foot 5 while everyone else still towered over me. Still; maybe Aunt Kuiki's efforts paid off.

Kayleigh looked into my eyes – everyone knew that my eyes were similar to cats' eyes; I was even asked if I wearing contacts! She gulped and backed away to her seat and put her head in her hands. 'Shit' was the repetitive word that left her mouth.

'Baily!' Amy cried and squeezed me tight

'Amy!' I shouted and hugged her back.

'You said you looked _slightly _different! But it's a full body transformation!' she gaped. I just blinked; not for the first time the question entered my head again – had I changed _that _much?

Miss Chanala entered the classroom and settles us down, she asked how I was and if I had received the information that I had to memorize for my A Level exams and if I understood it, and that if any of it was confusing, she was there to help anytime. I nodded and she directed me to my seat.

I noticed that everyone but me was sat in a pair, and that girls were giving me dirty, jealous looks – which I ignored. I've been bullied before, and I knew how to conceal my emotions effectively. According to the people who knew me – vaguely – I was a freak. Music tastes different and I preferred to sit in a corner or in a field reading a good book listening to music than go shopping and partying every weekend.

Miss Chanala started the roll call for the register, it began smoothly but was stumped at one name. 'Is Choi Min Ki here?' My head shot up. Choi Min Ki? I know that name so very well, though I doubt that it the person I am thinking of.

'Is he by any chance Korean?' I ask

'Yes' came the surprised reply. 'How do you know that he's Korean?'

I shrug 'Lucky guess' I murmured. I narrowed my eyes at the space next to me. Am I supposed to sit next to Min Ki? Is that the reason for the looks? Could this person be _the _person I want to meet the most in this world? More questions circled my mind until I was dizzy with confusion and anticipation.

'He said he would be late today and arrive at around break time.' Someone said.

We continued our lesson and I wrote down necessary notes for revision while wondering if Min Ki was the person I'm thinking of.

Break came too fast. I walked out to the yard to find my best friend charging straight for me. She jumped and wrapped her arms around my waist and I stumbled backwards to the ground with my air knocked from me. I lay groaning and rolling from side to side, trying to find my bearings.

'Baily!' Romye shouted. A lopsided grin set in place. All I could do was stare at her.

**Ren**

I walked into the yard, head down and staring at the floor. Someone barged into me shouting sorry as I looked up. I watch her run and tackle another girl to the floor shouting something that seemed nonsensical.

The girl who was tackled groaned and stared at the offender and swore at her. A quiet anger raged in her expression that I found funnily amusing.

'Romye, doing that hurts people.' She told her friend. Her voice was smooth, like velvet and soft – I couldn't quite hear the tone and timbre of her voice. Unfortunately I couldn't see her.

'I know, but I couldn't stop myself. I missed you so much Baily' Romye complained. She stood and reached for Baily's waiting hand.

'How are your knees?' Baily asked.

'They're alright. Doc says I need to do more physio and cut down on the exercise.' Romye shrugs.

They began to stalk towards the canteen, catching up for lost time it seems. I headed in the other direction towards Biology to drop my bag on my desk.

When I got there I noticed that someone had sat on my desk and already had their notes on one side of the table. Miss Chanala saw my puzzled face and explained.

'There's a student who was away for a period of time has come back to the UK and I need you all sat in pairs and you have a spare seat next to you. Sorry Min Ki, but she has to sit next to you even though you asked specifically to be on your own.' she smiled sympathetically. I nodded and left to go to the canteen.

I was intrigued by this girl called Baily. I wanted to hear her voice again, it was so quiet but full of emotion at the same time. It was confusing. And I don't know why, but there's just something about her that I want to know. I usually don't interact with others or really talk to them – but this girl with the soft and smooth voice lulls me towards her by her voice. I feel like a moth attracted to light.

Bell rings and I've missed my chance.

**Baily**

I trekked back to Biology, enthused at the idea of learning about the nervous system and every tiny detail of the neurons and synapses. I opened the door and traced my steps to my desk and looked up.

A pair of brown eyes stared at me and blonde wavy hair tied to his face by one of those long hair bands. His lips were pale pink and skin fair. But his wide chocolate eyes are what made me melt and feel warm.

I realized I was staring and shook my head and looked at him again. I shook my head again. I turned and walked out of the classroom and banged my head against the wall and stuttered back inside and took my seat next to my dream boy.

**Ren**

A girl I didn't recognise walked to my desk and looked up. She had an oval face and mid length, wavy, fire-like hair that had a fringe. Her lips were a tint of pink and orange, they look smooth and soft. Then I looked into her eyes. Her eyes overwhelmed me in a single glance. They were a cat like bottle green around the rim and a green/yellow towards the centre. I felt like I was falling into them.

She shook her head several times – breaking eye contact. I tried to find her eyes again, but she shook her head again and the looked at me. She turned and walked out the room and I heard a soft thump. She returned and was stumbling slightly while holding her forehead and sat next to me.

A faint smell of oranges and mint filled the air around me, then I realized that I had to breathe sometime today.

She took a deep breath and turned towards me. 'Hi, I'm Baily' she smiled nervously.

I caught my breath and my heart began to pick up its pace. This was her. The girl who had the soft, fairy-like voice, which seemed to cloud my mind. But now that I could hear her properly – I realized that her voice was not just soft, but had a strong ring to it. The strength wrapped me in a safety blanket while the softness gave me a dreamlike sensation.

'I'm Choi Min Ki.' I told her with as much clearness my heart would let me. I gave her a smile and looked into her eyes again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Baily**

My happiness didn't last particularly long. I had to go home. My life really is bitter sweet. If my Aunt Kuiki hadn't been looking for me for the past four months, I don't think I would be here now.

After my GCSE's had ended I found a black Mercedes waiting for me. She got out the car, walked towards me and hugged me. She said nothing for a long time. Funnily – I didn't complain like I thought I would have. She was small, but strong and very pretty. She felt like family before I knew she was my Aunt. She then whispered 'it's going to be okay Baily. You can rely on me.'

That day was the worst but also the best. I honestly thought I was going to commit suicide for the pain in my heart had become overwhelming. Although my heart was hurting, I felt hollow and numb everywhere else. Exams were used as a distraction from my loneliness, and the end was a wakeup call that I was dead and rotting inside.

Aunt Kuiki took me to Japan for four months and completely changes my life. She changed my diet, my fitness routine and my academic values. I was taught how to speak fluent Japanese, Chinese and Korean. My Aunt had an ulterior motive for all my tuition but I could also feel the worry under her smiling and stoic exterior. She wanted me to join the company for she thought that with training and proper motivation – I could be on magazines and have a fair sum of cash in my bank.

Did I mention that she is the president of one of the largest entertainment companies in the whole of Asia? Yeah. She tried to persuade me many a time to give up my sixth form placement in the UK and take up a position in her company – but I refused rather bluntly.

We ended up making a deal, much to my protest. I would be allowed to live in the UK for the next two years doing A-Levels on the deal that I would then go back to Japan and study at a Prestigious University for one year and then go to Korea and study there for two years. I would then come back to Japan and work beside her as an assistant and a singer song writer. To seal the deal, before I left, I had to debut as the front cover of a popular magazine that contained a recording of one of the songs I had produced. Of course I didn't ask for nothing – I told her I would do it as long as she paid for all my living expenses. Also – I told her that all the money I earned went into three different bank accounts; one for Japanese Yen, another in Koran Won and the other for British Pounds.

This was the complicated deal I made with my Aunt and, in some ways, I am regretting it. But I finally felt alive and not alone.

Damn, I wish my heart would slow down. For the past three days I have been excited and nervous to get to school. The down fall is that we actually have to work and learn – if it wasn't for that I would chat with Min Ki all day and never get bored of hearing his voice.

It's weird; when I see him my heart beats like crazy and then when he talks I calm and feel like I'm on cloud nine. I never knew I could feel this way towards someone. It was a drug that took action so quickly, you become absorbed in the ecstasy and everything else fell from my mind.

We talked about nonsense and our likes and dislikes – never going into our personal lives. Just scratching the outside. I found that it was so easy to tease him – it is completely adorable. We have all our classes together – Math, Biology, Chemistry and Physics. We sit next to each other all the time and just talk. Blissful peace.

Then the drama teacher appeared. Apparently there has been a disruption that all students who don't do PE must be involved in drama at least three times a week. It is a mixture of dance, singing and acting. Good thing my Aunt 'prepared' me for all of these things. 'It is a necessary for all entertainers to sing, dance and act within this industry.' She told me sternly, one time when I complained at the strange positions a woman was pushing me in to increase my flexibility. Now at least I won't look like a complete idiot.

**Ren**

The drama teacher was female and her name Mrs Fronstien. She led us through the yard and into the hall that was next to the canteen. It was large; apparently the stage had been removed last year when the new building was put in place so all the students could fit inside. Blue chairs were stacked in eights at the back of the hall out of everyone's way and a stereo was parked on a bench to the right.

I was nervous and excited for I got to dance in front of Baily. I hadn't had this kind of nervousness since I debuted with the guys. And this feeling as all because of a girl! I had never questioned my sexuality before, although many others had, but this feeling backed up my argument.

'Okay class. We are going to begin by doing gymnastics!' This woman was very enthusiastic and bubbly. I looked over at Baily and I could tell she was bored to death already – her eyes were glazed over and looking distant. 'I first of all would like to test everyone's flexibility so that I know what to improve on. Anyone wanting to volunteer?' Nobody moved. From the corner of my eye I saw Baily swaying to her own music, it was quite hypnotic.

'Baily will Ms.' Kayleigh smirked pointing to the redhead. Others snickered with her.

'Baily!' the teacher boomed, causing the girl to focus her eyes and look directly at the woman. Her face was pissed and full of annoyance for the bitch who had nominated her. Kayleigh was obviously looking for something to laugh at. 'Please come here. Come on! Quick, quick!' Mrs Fronstien clapped her hands.

Baily groaned and stood as slowly as the woman would allow. She stalked towards the front of the group with heavy feet – emphasising her anger and hate.

'Right! Can you attempt the splits please Baily.' Baily looked up at the woman with a gaze that could kill. She sighed and slipped her shoes off. She slowly began to lower herself to the floor and laid chest to the floor down in front of the group in a boxer split and shut her eyes, she began to drift off to sleep. 'Baily dear, could you please not go to sleep.' Baily's eyes fluttered open and rolled her eyes. She pressed her palms against the floor and pushed herself up, swung her legs in front of her and did a backwards roll, pushing herself into a backwards handstand. She paused there before lowering one leg, followed by the other. She stood and just stared at the teacher with a look of shear boredom – I found this very amusing for the teacher stared at Baily with twitching annoyance.

The teacher went through everyone – making them stand up in front of everyone and test their flexibility. She was pairing us up with people of similar ability. Nobody was yet to be paired with Baily, she stood there staring into space while everyone did their 'presentation.' I was the last to be assessed.

'So you are Korean?' she asked.

'Yes' I replied. Please say that she wasn't going to make a big deal out of this fact?

'Nice, I have always wondered how you know what every-' blah blah blah blah blahhh! I've heard it all before. It was like a speech people recite without even knowing it. After a few minutes she got back to her final task at hand. She told me to do the splits and a few cartwheels and a handspring. She realized that I was better than I looked – usually the lanky type wasn't very good at gymnastics, but I had trained myself to master the way to get my body in particular positions. Now it was a piece of cake.

'Well. I suppose you will be paired up with Baily.' She sang – her cheerfulness was starting to annoy me.

I walked over to Baily who was staring into space. She wasn't concerned about what others felt about her attitude – I doubt that she even cared about this free lesson of drama. I tapped her lightly and she slowly focused on me. She began to brighten up at the sight of me for some reason and a light gleamed in her eyes.

'Soooo' she smirked. 'You were the unlucky one to be paired with me?' she leant back and stretched up, trying to remove some knots in her back.

'Attention please' Mrs Fronstien bellowed at us. 'You guys have an assignment for next week. I don't care how you do it; it can be an exact copy of a video for all I care. But I want you to take a song and make a dance to go with it. It will be shown to the class, so I'd advise you actually do your homework or there will be some humiliating consequences. Adios!' she smiled before leaving.

'Hmm' I mutter under my breath.

'Got any ideas?' Baily asked an eyebrow raised, without a care in the world.

'Well, yeah, but…'

'Worried I won't be able to keep up with you?' she finished. I nodded, ashamed of the fact she had caught me for underestimating her. To my surprise, she smirked.

'I like a challenge. You free tonight?' she asked.

'…yeah…' I pondered.

'Well, you aren't now. I will be bringing you home with me. We can discuss our song and we can revise some science if you want?' She shrugged like it didn't matter to her, but there was a gleam in her eyes that danced that said otherwise. I nodded and she told me where to meet her at the end of the day.

**Pirate Kazumi:** sooo. I know that you would prefer a yaoi between Ren and another member of Nu'est but I have written this. I hope that you enjoyed it and are in some way intrigued by what's to come! ^.^v


	3. Chapter 3

**Pirate Kazumi: **YEAHY! Chapter 3 guys, please enjoy XD 3

**Baily**

I never thought that he would actually accept my offer, so when he did I was ecstatic. When I arrived at our meeting spot I was surprised to see that he was already there, he seemed abuzz with energy and was bouncing subtly on the balls of his feet. It reminded me of a child waiting for cotton candy at an amusement park.

His head snapped up and his eyes sought mine out from the stampede of people exiting the building. I skipped up to him and bowed mockingly. 'Sir Min Ki! Our carriage, awaits.' I tilted my head slightly to look him in the eye and wriggled my eyebrows, he burst out laughing but continued with the joke.

'And what time do you call this?' he tapped his foot impatiently. 'I have a very important meeting at a friend's house in approximately 25 minutes. If I am late then I might not get my dinner in time!' he stared at me.

'I'm ever so sorry Sir Min Ki. Now! We must make hast! For I shalt let thou starve!' I said in a heroic voice. He began to laugh and applauded my performance. 'Shall we?' I swept my hand across my body towards the parking lot.

'Yeah. So…do you have any pets?' he asked.

'Aye. 6 cats, along with fish, a snake, bearded dragon, gecko and a dog.' I smiled pleasantly. His jaw dropped and stared at me while stopping to consume the information I just told him. I unlocked my car and opened the door, 'You may wanna close your mouth, don't want you catching flies now do we?' I smirked as he blushed, also shutting his mouth. Only to have it open again at the car I was entering.

'Holy shit.' He said breathlessly. He then jumped in and began an interrogation. 'This is your car?' I nodded. 'A red Jeep Compass?' I turned, looked him in the eye and nodded again – very slowly. 'Erm, is this the 2014 edition?' yet again, I nodded. Min Ki observed the car while I came to slow at a set of traffic lights.

'Right, usually I would do some Asian food for dinner, but I currently don't have the ingredients. So I am going to ask you right now: do you like bake beans, potatoes and sausages?'

'Yeah…why?'

I smirked, 'no reason in particular' I murmured.

The light turned green and I shifted gears and picked up speed out of town where school lies. The speed limit changed from 30 to 60+, I quickly shot a grin at Min Ki and flattened the accelerator pedal.

'Aren't you going a little fast?' Min Ki asked, worried about breaking the law.

'Rules were made to be broken.' I laughed.

XXX

I pulled up to the bungalow that was my home and shut off the engine.

'HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ON THE ROAD?! YOU DRIVE SO FUCKING FAST!' Min Ki was hysterical at this point, admittedly maybe 80 mph was a bit too fast - but hey – I hate driving below 50. He spent most of the ride shouting at me to slow down with his heart in his mouth.

'Aww, come on! You loved it really! Now, I want you to meet Fluffy!' I giggled and tapped his leg.

'Is that one of your cats or the dog?' he asked.

I paused and looked at him. 'Nah, Fluffy is my snake' I told him and got out. He started after me and shut the door just as I locked the car itself. He followed me past a gate and down 3 steps to a bending path that was towered over by a corkscrew willow tree. I unlocked the white front door and opened it, I turned to Min Ki and bowed. 'Hwan-yeong! Kangei! Huānyíng! Welcome!' I smiled at him.

'Was it necessary to say "welcome" in four languages?' he asked. I shook my head and shrugged while gesturing him inside.

I led him down a short and narrow corridor, passing two doors on the left before turning into the third. It was a living room / dining room / kitchen that was in a L shape. I dropped my bag on the sofa before moving to the patio doors and saw 7 wee faces through the glass.

'Aww, come on guys.' I said as I opened the door for the posse of 6 cats and a dog in – they stampeded into the utility room and waited impatiently to be fed. I shook my head in despair. After setting out bowls of wet food and dried food for the posse I moved back into the kitchen to find Min Ki standing, looking around. 'Make yourself at home. When you are ready to go home, I'll take ya.' He nodded, distracted at looking around. I laughed softly 'explore if you want, I don't mind. I'll make tea' **(a/n I'm English so "tea" also means dinner)** I heard a muffled "yes" as I began pouring water into a pan to boil while I peeled potatoes and cut them into small chunks and placed a lid atop the pan. I then began to fry sausages until they were just cooked.

'You have a nice house' Min Ki stated coming through to the kitchen. I glanced over my shoulder to smile at him and give my thanks.

'What was your home like in Korea?' I asked softly. I took the sausages out the pan and began slicing them before tipping them back into the pan. I moved to a cupboard and grabbed 3 cans of beans and opened them – then I poured them into the pan, turning the heat down low – stirring every so often. I cheeked the potatoes and turned on the oven to about 160 degrees, then began grating cheese.

'It was…loud. I have an older brother – Yeong Ji – he left home two years ago and is now living with his wife in Seoul. Mum and dad were always interested in my life and constantly gave me encouragement. The house was fairly big for three people but it was still cosy.' His eyes became glazed and warm. 'I miss them dearly' he whispered. I turned to cheek the potatoes, they were falling apart. I got out a colander and drained the potatoes. I then added some butter and began to mash it all together .'What about your family?' he asked, I stiffened slightly at the question.

'They are away. Dad had, ah… some, um… business and won't be home for a while and my step mum works late shifts so, um… she won't, ah… be back until later tonight.' I said softly.

'Hmm.' He seemed sceptical at my answer _too hesitant Bai, of course he would suspect something with all the 'ah's' and 'um's'. _He cleared his throat 'so, you know some Korean then?' I nodded while keeping my eyes on the food. 'Do you…umm…listen to any…err…Korean music?' He asked nervously. I had to fight the smirk/grin that went to creep upon my lips.

'Yep! I love K-Pop.' I glanced behind me and smiled at him. I got out an oven proof dish and tipped the beans and sausages into it before spreading the mash on top of the mix.

'Any singers in particular?' he asked smoothly, unknowing that I already knew who he is.

'Hmm, EXO are great, poor Kris though and his law suit. Err, Big Bang, F(x) are good. VIXX and Teen Top. Urg! Teen Top's dances are so cool but infuriating to learn!' I told him.

'Cool, cool…any others…' I had to turn away completely while sprinkling cheese on the mash as my grin had surfaced.

'Block B are awesome, urgh. Come on brain…' I muttered. 'Ah, Super Junior, CN Blue, B.A.P., BTS….I can't remember anymore…sorry' I plastered a sorry look on my face and glanced at him.

'What about…umm, Nu'est?' he asked slowly, as if he was uncertain as to whether or not he wanted me to know.

'Ah, yes, debuted with the song… urgh' I clicked my fingers for theatrics – _what? Blame my Aunt_ – 'Face! It was about bullying I believe.' I put the pie in the oven and set the timer for 15 minutes and faced him. I smiled mischievously as I stood in the centre of the kitchen 'The guy's in that band are really cute.' I mused.

'Who's your favourite?' he enquired.

'Hmm, Aron's quiet funny, Baekho I would get along with as I love food…JR I find is quiet relaxing, Jason is like Aron I suppose and Minhyun is just…Kawaii. So I don't really have a favourite.' I mused. He began to get quiet agitated as he knew I missed him out from my list.

'My friend tells me that there are six members to Nu'est.' Min Ki pushed.

'Oh…err…sorry, I don't remember a sixth member.' I shook my head.

'My friend says he's the most popular of them all, and you can't remember his name?' he asked flabbergasted. I continued to shake my head slowly. 'Blonde hair? Has a fringe in Face video?' he asked. I yet again shook my head. 'He's the youngest and is said to be the most cute-'

I couldn't hold it in anymore, I collapsed to the floor laughing like a mad woman – tears springing to my eyes at his reaction. Min Ki just stared at my sudden fit. I sat up wiping my sleeve across my eyes. 'Geez, Ren. It is so true that you are completely easy to tease!' I began to laugh again but choked when I processed what I had just said.

He looked at me in complete horror. 'You know who I am?' he whispered, the hurt in his voice cut at my heart. I never felt such a change in the atmosphere.

**Ren**

I stared at her. One second laughing, the next frozen in horror. 'You knew?' I whispered. She must have had a reason. She must've. She wasn't like the rest of those girls. She was different…she had to be.

She met my eyes and winced, she must have seen the betrayal in my eyes because she looked so guilty.

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Ren. I didn't say anything 'cause I was afraid.' She said in a low voice.

'Why?' I asked the question, the single word that occupied my mind. _Why _would she be scared? _Why _would she lie? Scratch that, technically she didn't lie, she just chose to keep quiet about the fact she knew who I was.

'I thought if you knew I knew who you were you would push me away. I wanted to get to know you as a person, not an idol. Yeah it's great that people put info on the internet but it's not the same as physically getting to know them.' She was deep in thought and almost looked wistful. She wasn't finished though; 'In my opinion when people say they love you they should know the person personally. Not based on looks and info found on a website. Yes: I find you attractive – what girl in their sane mind would look at you and say "nah, I don't like him 'cause I don't know him"? No one - because we react based on looks first. And yes: I like you, but I won't ever say I _love _you because I hardly knew you – but then again I could do now. However,' she looked up and stared me right in the eye, it felt like she was searching my soul, 'My like, is based on admiration and respect. Nothing more.' She stated firmly.

I knew she was different. She didn't scream or beg. She was calm and collected. She didn't look at me with lust like some of my fans did: she looked at me with friendship. But I needed to know one thing. What would she do with this information? Tabloids? No, she doesn't seem like the type.

'So, what now?' I asked. 'Now you openly know my stage name you could blac-' I began

'_Blackmail you?_' she asked disbelieving, she gave me an incredulous look as if I had just stated money grew on trees. 'Do you honestly thing I would steep so _low_ as to use information – _delicate_ information – to get something from you?' she retorted. I stared at her, shame crept over me, _if she knew over the past few weeks then she would have already done something_

'Sorry, I didn't think.' I muttered. That, was foolish of me.

'Apology accepted' she said, relief flooded her voice. 'Can you accept mine?' she asked hesitantly, as if afraid of my answer.

I looked at her for a while, silent. Forcing her to look me in the eye. 'Of course' I said, she smiled at me then breathed out.

'I still don't think it's right that I _could attempt_ to blackmail you.' She said, her eyes shifted to around the room.

'What do you mean?' I asked.

She took a deep breath. 'I lied.' She stated, her gaze shifted back to me. 'My parents' she said softly. 'Two years ago, just before Christmas, my dad and step mum were, ah…' she trembled slightly and closed her eyes. 'They dies in a car crash. However, it is suspected to be a murder.' She said. 'I became depressed and took no notice of the outside world for two months, I then "returned" to my old self. But it was a fake. My smile not genuine and I could never concentrate on what my friends would say. I avoided visits, and became secretive. I buried myself in studying, nothing else mattered in the world but work. I left a life of fun and worked my ass off, barely noticing the world around me turning. Next thing I knew GCSE's were finished. No more exams. No more studying was needed.

'It was then that I realised just how empty I was. I never voiced my feelings; always locked away where nobody could touch them.' Shame crept into her features as she began to rub her hips and wrists. 'I didn't feel alive,' she whispered. 'So I cut. I became addicted and no matter what, I - I couldn't look at something – anything – and imagine how it would feel to sharpen it and slice it across my skin and watch as blood oozed out.' Her gaze clouded over as if she was recalling the motions. She head rolled back, but she suddenly snapped back and stood straight and stiff.

'But, I was saved. My Aunt arrived – apparently she had been searching for me - she was my biological mother's sister. I began to talk to my friends again and they understood. Toni sure shouted at me,' she muttered. 'Romye thought cake was in store and Amethyst … well…' she shuddered, 'I will never go through that _again._' She looked at me and told me about the last four months of her life and why she was late for first school term.

'So why are you telling me all this? It is obviously very personal to you, and you hardly know me and you are trusting me with this. Why?'

'Call it a … leap of faith. Only six people know about this; two of whom you shall meet – Romye and Amethyst. Toni will probably make an appearance in the near future' I gave her a quizzical look, I mean, how could she know that? 'Christmas. She wouldn't miss my cooking for the world – no doubt I will have to make cake…' she grumbled, cheeks puffed slightly. I couldn't help but smile and hold back a chuckle at her cuteness. 'You will meet the others at Christmas, because it's my year to host. Anyway, now there are eight people who know, so I know your secret and you know mine. I can't threaten you without you threatening me. Simple. Or you could take away that can help builds a bond of trust, faith and friendship.' She shrugged as the buzzer on the timer went off and she began to serve up dinner. She had barely taken a mouthful when the house phone began to ring.

XXX

**Pirate Kazumi: **how was that? I don't actually know the name of Ren's brother but Yeong Ji means "brave wisdom." I have no idea why I chose this but hey, randomness is a characteristic of mine :/ HOPE YA'LL INTRIGUED FOR WHATS TO COME ~ I mean, who could be on that phone? MWAHAHAHA I already planned this! ***dancing in a sing song voice*** and be grateful – planning is _**not **_my forte XD

PLEASE REVIEW! xxxx

I don't write yaoi so I'm sorry if you would prefer yaoi styled FF.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pirate Kazumi** – Heey! Sorry for the late update, just started sixth form and have been snowed under with work Please enjoy this chapter XD xx

XXX

**Baily**

'Sup?' came the ever obnoxious voice from the other end of the phone. It fucking pissed me off.

'What do you what? You only call me when you need something.' I returned in a monotonous tine.

'Well...I'm running short on money. Could you-'

'Fuck you.' I cut him off. 'How dare you ask me for money! All you do is take, take and bloody take some more!'

'For god sake Bai! You're fucking loaded! You're being selfish to those who need money.' he growled.

'If you needed money, you would _work _for it. That's how I got my stash, you ass. And don't even try to fucking guilt trip me into doing your bidding! If you had gotten off you're fucking backside in the first place, you wouldn't be living off fucking benefits!' I hissed back.

'If you don't give me the money, I'll tell mum about dad.' I froze. She didn't know, she didn't _need _to know.

'Like she would fucking care! すべての彼女は約彼女の酒と彼女のタバコがある心配。だから、あなたが兄を願って何でも行うことができます。그녀는 게다가 내 기원의 진실에 대해 걱정하지 것이다 그녀는 대부분 사실 아버지가 죽은 즐길 것입니다. 所以，你这个混蛋，勒索永远他妈的工作。除此之外，它不喜欢我很在乎她。她从来不关心我的幸福作为一个孩子，她总是更关心的是醉得太厉害，即使认可我们。你不记得了，卢卡？(Phonetic = Subete no kanojo wa yaku kanojo no sake to kanojo no tabako ga aru shinpai. Dakara, anata ga ani o negatte nani demo okonau koto ga dekimasu [jap] geunyeoneun gedaga nae giwon ui jinsil e daehae geogjeonghaji geos-ida geunyeoneun daebubun sasil abeoji ga jug-eun jeulgil geos-ibnida [Kor] Suǒyǐ, nǐ zhège húndàn, lèsuǒ yǒngyuǎn tā mā de gōngzuò. Chú cǐ zhī wài, tā bù xǐhuān wǒ hěn zàihū tā. Tā cónglái bu guānxīn wǒ de xìngfú zuòwéi yīgè háizi, tā zǒng shì gèng guānxīn de shì zuì dé tài lìhài, jíshǐ rènkě wǒmen. Nǐ bù jìdéliǎo, lú kǎ? [Chi]/ English = [Jap] all she worries about is her alcohol and her cigarettes. So you can do whatever you wish big brother. [Kor] She wouldn't care about the truth of my origins, besides; she would most likely relish the fact dad's dead. [Chi] So, you bastard, blackmail will never fucking work. And besides, it's not like I care about her. She never cared for my well-being as a child, she was always more concerned about being too drunk to even recognise us. Don't you remember, Luca?) I began to rant off in other languages and was too furious to even remember that he didn't even speak nor was able to comprehend what was being said. Not that it would have mattered for he never once listened to those around him. He always thought he was right and everyone else was wrong. Like her. Just like her.

There was silence on the other end of the phone. The buzzing sound was beginning to annoy me and then he spoke. And stated the obvious.

'Bai, I have no clue what you just said.'

'And I am not going to explain again in English. To put it simply – SHE WOULDN'T FUCKING CARE!' I shouted.

'I will get some money from you lil' sis. You will regret not helping me,' he whispered down the line, and I couldn't prevent the shiver from travelling down my spine as the phone went dead.

I put it back on its hook and returned to join Ren.

**Ren**

Her voice sounded stressed and, ultimately, pissed to the bone. Never, in the short time I have known her, has she shouted at someone with a tone like she was about to murder someone. Sure she shouted – but it was always playful banter.

Whoever it was on the phone had completely shaken her. For her normal rosy face was now ghostly pale and her hands shook with a failed attempt to calm them. Her eyes darted everywhere but at me and there was a fury in them I'd never seen before.

Her eyes suddenly began to stare at the knife in her hand, then I noticed her lips moving at a rapid pace and barely enough sound for it to be audible.

'Baily?' she didn't stop. 'Baily?!' Her lips moved faster. Baily!' I said louder, but still no response – not even a flicker of the eye. 'BAILY!' Her jaw twitched but she continued without a second thought.

I then stood from my chair and leaned across the table and gently grabbed her jaw in my hands. That got her attention.

Her eyes bore into mine and mine into hers. We stayed in that position for a while. Seconds or minutes – it didn't matter, for under the fury I saw fear. It was faint, but there – it was torturing my heart as her defences crumbled and I saw the raw emotions she had been hiding over the years. Whatever her Aunt did was good. I don't know what she did, but Baily had learnt to hide her true feelings and move on. But regardless of what the outside said; she is slowly dying inside, for the emotion and pain she felt was corroding the metal lock that held her together.

'Who.' I demanded softly. Her eyebrows furrowed together at the demand. 'Who was on the phone.' I explained further with a bit more force. I continued to gaze into her eyes – telling her that wasn't taking '"no" for an answer.

'Luca,' she whispered, her voice was raw and hoarse as if she had been crying.

'Who is Luca.' She had recognise that these were demands, and I weren't bothering with questions.

'My half-brother.' A tear slid down her smooth cheek and I used my thumb to wipe it away, then I processed what she said.

'Half?'

'We have different mother,.' she said softly.

'So, was his mother your step mother?' I asked.

'No,' she replied. 'Realistically she was my step-_adopted_-mother.'

'Wait, you're adopted?'

She was silent for a moment, and just as I began to ask her again she answered. 'Yes and no.' She shifted in her chair uncomfortably and avoided my eyes.

'What do you mean?' I asked in a low voice. She didn't reply, nor did she look like she wanted to. I tightened my grip slightly on her jaw and moved her head so she was yet again looking into my eyes. 'What do you mean.' I growled.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as another tear escaped her beautiful pools. I gently wiped it away but continued to caress her cheek.

'I am a love child between my father, who was married to Luca's mother, and a woman who was from Asia. She was Japanese, but her mother and father were Korean and Chinese. My Aunt is actually Chinese but lives in Japan.' She took a breath again and continued. 'My adopted mother didn't even realize that I wasn't hers as she was always drunk. She even did drugs around the time of my birth.' She explained.

'But, if she wasn't pregnant, wouldn't she know you're not hers?' She shook her head.

'No, because she was actually pregnant at the time. Her actual child died before birth because of all the alcohol and drugs. Apparently it never made it past two months for development. I was born two weeks before hers was.' She then laughed, but it was lifeless. '_My_ mother died during my birth and begged my dad to take me in his family. He brought me back here - which just so happened to be the day my half-sister was being born – and I was switched with her and I was brought up as Baily McDerth.' She said.

'I thought your name was Dathechi?'

'McDerth is their name, I used my biological mothers' last name.' She gave the same lifeless laugh, 'the fact that she was always too drunk to even realise that my features weren't even British was the sad fact.' She paused, suddenly her eyes became a rippling sad and tears began to spill much more quickly.

Food forgotten, I removed my hands, straightened up and walked over to her. I reached for her hand and helped her stand. I guided her to the living room and sat down - but instead of sitting her on the seat next to me, I pulled her onto my lap sideways with her knees curled to her chest and her head rested over my heart. Hopefully she couldn't hear how it hammered against my rib cage.

I placed a hand in her hair and began to stroke in a rhythmic motioned, whispering comforting words to her. She began to calm down and her cries became a sniffles.

'What's the matter sweetie?' I murmured.

'T-t-the fact-t th-at Lu-l-Luca never t-t-truly felt lov-e from h-his mother,' she cried out. 'It's s-s-so sad a-and tragic.' She wailed as she buried her face into my chest and clung to my shirt.

I continued to coo and sooth her for hours until she finally fell asleep. In my arms. And had the most peaceful, angelic expression – even with her red, puffy eyes.

Then it hit me; this girl was beautiful. Her porcelain skin with the hit of red in the cheeks, her long wavy red hair that was like fire and full of life, her pink/orange coloured lips that held a rare smile – and when they do, it's like summer all over again – her cute button-like nose and her eyes. Her eyes were guarded like a wolves den but emotion still visible to someone who looked close enough.

That doesn't even begin to describe her small stature and sleek curves. You can't see them through her uniform, but holding her close with my hand around her waist, you can feel the curves that graces her body. And, although she looks dainty, she sure has a lot of spirit and fight.

My hold tightened on her more at these thoughts and I closed my eyes, breathing in her orange and mint scent and fell asleep holding onto the girl I think I just feel in love with.

XXX

**Pirate K **– Please Review in that magical box below, it would be much appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Pirate K** – Sooo, some people are actually reading this. BUT CAN YOU **PLEASE** TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR? It's kind of worrisome that I don't get feedback…please…

Even if it's only abuse…..?

XXX

**Baily**

I woke up feeling safe and satisfied for the first time in three years. My memory was still fuzzy from sleep and was yet too actually to determine why. Then they came crashing.

Crying, complete past retell, weakness…touching.

_Ren!_

My senses flared as I realised I wasn't sleeping…_alone_. Strong arms were wrapped possessively around my waist, holding me to a firm chest, something was nuzzling my neck - his head was buried deep into the junction of my throat and shoulder - and my legs were intertwined with his. Gradually I began to blush as I made note of how my arms were clutching the back of his shirt and my head rested against were his heart lies. Ren lay partly atop of me, caging me in his embrace, but not completely crushing me.

My eyelids fluttered shut again, my grip tightened slightly and I submerged myself back into his comfort. My nose was attacked by the smell of cinnamon and sandalwood and I couldn't prevent myself from brushing my cheek against his chest.

I froze when he sighed and tightened his arms around me, preventing me from moving any further than 2cm away from his body. I had a mini mind war as to whether I should relax back to sleep or tease him more. It was infuriating for both decisions were equal in aesthetics.

…I decided.

I began to brush my cheek against his chest again in fluid circles – if I was a cat, I am certain I would be purring. He took a deep breath and nuzzled my neck again, burying himself deeper into my neck, then he let out a long sigh and leaned against my body slightly more. I continued to rub against his chest, then he suddenly moved – arms still wrapped around my waist – until I was laying on top of him.

I looked up at him and stared at him with his eyes closed, then I moved my right hand from his side – where I still clutched his shirt - and began to trace his features ever so lightly.

If he was awake right now, I would literally _die _from embarrassment.

**Ren**

Her smell was intoxicating. It was like a drug that would never appear on tests, and as far as I knew, I was the only one who got to use it. This smell, was _mine_

_HOLD IT! What the fuck are you on about? Yeah, you love this smell, but the source of this scent is from _Baily_! YOU DON'T OWN HER DUMBASS!_

Okay…it seems I was high in my mind. But my inner voice was right; I am not her owner. Hell! I don't know how to act around her anymore! I have finally put the pieces together of how I feel about this dainty, strong – yet fragile – beautiful woman, who currently laid in my arms.

I had been awake for about half an hour to an hour already, and I just felt content with having her safely tucked away in my grasp. It felt _right_.

Never in my life had I felt anything towards a girl. Scratch that, I have, but not like this. The girls I know are friends, or acquaintances. This girl was closer than anyone had ever been.

I talk to her about the smallest of things; food, books, music, art, science and even furniture. Our conversations are random, but there are reasons and meaning behind the words that seem careless. When we talk, I hang onto every word she says as if it might be the key to saving the world. When you compare this to the small talk I have with other people and this single girl, there is a significant difference. I don't even talk this causally with the guys, Aron-hyung says I should open up a bit more – but then he would contradict himself by saying it wouldn't be as much fun teasing me.

This feeling I have for Bai-

I felt a soft rub against my chest that interrupted my train of thought. It kept up for a moment and I had to stop myself from releasing a desperate groan in my throat by sighing instead and tightening my grip on the woman who evaded my thoughts.

She stopped for a moment and I felt partly disappointed and relieved, because it felt good and I didn't want to embarrass myself from groaning. But then my happily anticipated fear came alive as she continued her ministrations, it was harder to conceal the pleasure that ran through my body as I took a deep breath and moved deeper into her neck, leaning on her slightly more to restrict her movements. But my attempt to stop her failed as she continued to caress my chest with her cheek. I moved, pulling her with me so she settles fully atop of me.

Bad move. Very _bad_ move. She had much more freedom to move, but it's not like I can lay completely on top of her!

I felt a slight tingling around my mouth that then ran up to the corner of my eyelid. The feeling ran across my eyes and over the other one and circled back to the tip of my nose. It was so light that I would never have believed it was there if it weren't for the subtle giggling of the girl currently laying atop of me. I couldn't contain it any longer. I groaned.

'Do you like touching people in their sleep?' I cracked open an eye to look down at her. Her chin settled just below where my collarbones meet and her hands dangling by my ears. Her hair was messed up and falling in every direction that sort of made her look sexy.

'Only if it's you,' she smiled. 'Babe~' she rolled off of me and I couldn't restrain the moan in the back of my throat.

'What time is it?' I asked groggily.

'6 o'clock' she replied. I groaned yet again.

'Why so early?'

'Because; meh and youh need ta shower and thhen I made youh breakfahst.' She stated bluntly. 'Towels are in the settle!' **(a/n a settle is a wooden piece of furniture that looks like a pew that holds towels. Google it)** she called as she walked out of the room.

I just sat there, bemused by what had just occurred, and kept the fact that I knew what she was doing to myself for personal blackmail later.

Nothing too serious though. I began to grin as I stalked towards a welcoming shower.

XXX

**Pirate K **– Sooooo, whatcha think? I will be moving on to the whole dance assignment thing next with the sort of new additional characters. And for god sake I AM BEGGING YOU! PLEASE REVIEW! **Falls to my knees in despair, a lone light befalls me while everything else is shrouded in darkness, as you (the reader) looks at me in pity while moving on to browse the next FanFic on your long waiting list.**


End file.
